


Simple Tattoo

by Nikky_the_writer



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-12 13:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikky_the_writer/pseuds/Nikky_the_writer
Summary: Reader is annoyed by Axel’s choice of small tattoosWarnings: cursing, mentions of sex





	Simple Tattoo

You hummed with the song that was playing in the tattoo parlor while sketching in your notebook oblivious to the world around you. Every line you took was thought well through as you were working on the new piece that you will get tattooed. It wasn’t the first tattoo that you were designing for yourself, but it was the largest one that you are going to place on your sternum just below your breasts. The parlor wasn’t really busy in the morning so you had enough time to relax with your legs placed on the desk as you kept your sketchbook in your lap, although you weren’t alone. Yukio was sitting close to you with her focus on the laptop managing appointments for the following week and Domino was practically shouting from the other room telling you about what happened to her last night. However, your attention stayed on the paper at least until you heard the doors opening. You regretted immediately when you saw who walked in. A tall figure approached Yukio and you tried subtly move closer to her.

“Do you have an appointment?” Yukio asked while twirling a piece of her colored hair between her fingers.

“No, it’s a small piece, so I thought to drop by if you have some time.” His voice was low, but you still manage to hear his accent clearly and you didn’t miss when he glanced your way; he probably thought that it will go unnoticed by you, but you still saw it.

“Well, I’m sure tha-“

Before Yukio could answer you cut her off because you knew that she will say that you have time. “I’ll go talk to Domino, to see if we have some time available for you.” Closing your notebook you were looking at him and you could see the second when his face dropped.

Before your friend could say anything like the fact that all the appointments were written on her laptop that was literally in front of her you disappeared into the back room.

* * *

“He is here again,” you exhaled loudly while letting your body to fall into the chair.

“What do you have against him?” Domino took a sip of her coffee while waiting for your answer.

“It’s just that every time he comes here I have to tattoo him and every time it is just some small simple thing and it is annoying.” You didn’t bother to hide contempt in your voice that you had for the man whose mechanic shop was across from yours.

“But he is your regular,” Domino stated still not understanding what you had against smaller tattoos.

“I never asked for it.” Your voice got a bit quieter as you stared at your fingers avoiding her burning stare.

“You are such a snob sometimes,” she chuckled. She was longer in this business than you and she understood that you can get frustrated sometimes, but she knew that there has to be something more because you would only get frustrated with Axel.

“Just because I want to do large and detailed pieces doesn’t make me a snob. I know that everyone has their own style and everything and I respect it, but it doesn’t mean that I have to tattoo him every time he walks in.“

“You can’t say no to your client.” She stated knowing that you were aware of it.

“Client? Dom, he is just…” You stopped yourself before letting an insult to slip out your mouth.

“You like him,” she said a bit careful not wanting to push too far because she honestly didn’t know what was with you and him. You, Yukio and she were friends since you were kids but she never knew what was going inside your head.

“No, I was going to say that I despise him.” You made a grimace not even realizing it.

“God, just fuck him already. He got under your skin and now just let him in your pants and you’ll be alright.”

“Why don’t you fuck him?” You said louder not even sure if somebody else could hear you.

“Well, I could.”

“Than do it, I’m taking a break I’ll be back in twenty and you do his tattoo, alright?”

“Yeah,” she just confirmed before you left.

 

Walking back to the front you stopped to grab your jacket before turning to Yukio.

“You can send him in,” heading towards the door you stopped after hearing Axel’s voice.

“Shouldn’t you be inside if you’re going to tattoo me?” he asked scratching the back of his neck.

“Yeah…” shrugging your shoulders you glanced towards the door before continuing. “I won’t be tattooing you today, Domino will.” And with those words, you quickly left not giving him a chance to say anything else.

* * *

“Hey Vanessa,” you said greeting the woman behind the counter in the small bakery that you just entered.

“Hey, girl, you running away,” she smiled as she tilted her head to the large window from which she could see your shop.

“What do you mean?” you asked.

“Well, Wade told me about Axel and you, and I wa-” she started, but you quickly cut her off.

“Axel and me? What did he say ‘because there is nothing to say?” you were already rolling your eyes thinking about all possibilities that Wade could have said.

“Well you know, Wade. He just said that you two fucked and that you are avoiding him now,” she shrugged while wiping the counter from the crumbs.

“Can you bring that idiot here?” you asked gesturing towards the open space behind her that was leading into the back room where Wade was baking.

“Yep, give me a sec,” she said before leaving and a few seconds later she appeared with Wade following her.

“H-”

“Why are you telling people that I slept with Axel?” You cut him of demanding answer and Wade actually flinched at your voice just as an old lady that was sitting close to the counter while eating a donut.

“I never said slept, you two probably fucked like animals, no sleeping.” He explained proudly as if what he was saying was worth of pat on the back.

“I was never with him,” you stated placing your palms on the smooth surface while Vanessa busied herself with moving the bagels from one half-empty tray to another.

“Are you sure?” he said suspiciously while leaning closer.

“Wade, I don’t drink like you, of course, that I know whom I have and whom I haven’t fucked, so stop spreading rumors.” You smiled; it was the fakest smile that you could place on your face and Wade copied you doing the same before winking.

“But he wants to.”

“What?” You were so confused right now and the biggest question to you was from where did he get all of that useless information?

“Axel wants to play put it i-”

“Oh God just stop, I hate your metaphors,” you said after placing your palm over his mouth to shut him up, but as he was stronger than you, he easily pulled them away.

“I bet you wouldn’t tell him to stop, would you?” he smiled cheekily.

“I don’t know if you and the rest of the world are aware that you don’t have to be attracted to every guy that walks past you.” You crossed your arms over your chest staring at him intensely.

“He is not just any guy,” he said while slightly punching you in the shoulder.

“Yeah, alright,” you swat his hand away. “Can I just get my usual so that I can leave?” you asked turning to Vanessa.

“I’ll take care of it, sweetheart,” she said before arranging your order.

“So you don’t want to hit that?”

“Who your wife? Well, a girl can only dream,” you smirked at him before winking at Vanessa who winked back hearing your conversation.

“Oh, I like that; you know we could arrange som-”

“Only if you are not in that equation,” you quickly added which caused his smile to drop.

“Now, I am offended, you wounded me deeply,” he said placing his palm on his chest.

“Yeah, right.”

“Here you go,” Vanessa offered you three paper bags and you placed your money on the counter before taking them from her.

“Thanks, see you guys later,” you left in a hurry before Wade could say anything else.

You walked past Axel’s shop before crossing the street to the parlor with three paper bags in your hands. The heat from inside, just as the smell was making your mouth water and you couldn’t wait to eat. But although the food was on your mind also was Axel. He was actually an interesting man at least when he would say something while you would tattoo him, but you were tired of getting involved with anyone. The last guy you were with was a complete idiot and it ended just as the most relationships; you found him in the bed with another woman. And that made you a bit self-conscious about yourself thinking that you weren’t enough. What happened only assure you that you will never have a one night stand because you were clearly bad at sex, so every time when somebody was even a bit interested in you, you would be cold towards them. You knew that people didn’t deserve it, but you didn’t want someone to actually fall for you and that thought actually made you laugh knowing that it will never happen. Because of everything you thought on that subject you wanted to kill everyone around you that actually made you feel as if there is a possibility to be with Axel although you didn’t know if he was only interested in sex or more, however, you were kind of leaning into finding out.

* * *

“I brought food,” you waved with the paper bags in front of her face and Yukio grabbed one with her name on it.

“I could kiss you right now,” she said already taking a bit of the sweet pastry.

“Rather not, I’m actually terrified of your girlfriend.”

“She would never hurt you,” Yukio said between two bits.

“Yeah, right,” you shrugged before turning to the doors that were leading to the room where Domino was tattooing.

“Dom is still inside?”

“Mhm,” she murmured.

“I will just give her the food while is still warm,” you said before grabbing Domino’s bag and leaving yours with Yukio.

“Ok,” Yukio said before peeking into your bag to still some of your food.

 

Before you opened the door you could hear some strange noises and you only hoped that it wasn’t what you thought it was, but you were not that lucky and you confirmed your suspicion with opening the door.

“Are you serious?” you exclaimed loudly. Your eyes were wide opened as in front of you stood Domino and Axel half naked and you didn’t dare to look lower than their chests. You didn’t even take notice of their reactions when you walked in the room too busy in trying to find anything reasonable in front of you. “You do know that we have to stick to health regulations? How are bodily fluids sterile, really?” Only after you said it you found the double meaning in it and you almost started laughing before glancing at Axel. “I mean, I apologize if you are actually sterile, but I didn’t mean it that way.” Forcing a smile you had to admit that you felt betrayed at that moment, but it was your own fault. However, you were always good at not letting other people see your emotions on your face so you just took a deep breath before deciding what to do.

Looking directly at Axel you finally spoke: “Put your clothes on and get out. And if you ever wish for another tattoo hope that Domino is willing to tattoo you in your own shop because this is not a fucking brothel.” After you said completely calmly, you got out without a word to Yukio only taking your sweet breakfast with you leaving the parlor behind.


End file.
